


Rest in the After [Art and Super Short!Fic]

by Eksdy



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksdy/pseuds/Eksdy
Summary: I think we can all agree the boys deserve a rest after everything they've been through.





	Rest in the After [Art and Super Short!Fic]

\---------------  


Elliot is saved. Magic is back. Everyone is alive and well.  
  
And obviously they are all fucking exhausted.   
  
Quentin and Elliot end up back at Kady/Marina's apartment where they can finally talk. And they do. They talk. They discuss the future because they can. Everyone is safe. Magic is back. They can actually have a future.   
  
And they both know who they want to spend that future with.   
  
It seemed impossible to Elliot before, that a 'glimpse of what was' in another life could hold so much meaning- could alter his path so much- could pull away the blindfold he'd so willfully tied and show him everything he wanted his life to be. And after everything, here he is with Q- the real Q- at his side again, ready to drop every shield and commit to something he'd told himself he didn't long for.   
  
Quentin yawns and tucks himself into Elliot's side, and it feels- it feels like too much. Like being handed everything. Everything he wants and everything he doesn't deserve. But Quentin. Quentin does. Quentin deserves everything. So he wraps his arms around the other man- pulls him close and leans back.   
  
Later they'll talk more about... them. How to make it work here in the real world. How to check their vices and insecurities and just... be together in a world that seems hellbent on turning every good thing into chaos.   
  
But now?   
  
He's got everything he needs right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> And... that's it for now.
> 
> It's been a while since I was so fully invested in any form of currently active media (I mean technically I've been into the MCU forever... but I don't really consider that 'active' media even if they are still making those movies). I certainly haven't been this into a current television show since Season 2 of Teen Wolf, if that says anything. Either way- no promises, but hopefully there will be more from me in this fandom, Q/Elliot or otherwise. Fargo maybe?
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it. :)
> 
> -Eksdy


End file.
